Untitled 02
by falln-angl
Summary: Triple H's thoughts during the month of November, 1999, when Stephanie comes to him with a plan.


> #### Untitled 02
> 
> 10 November 1999
> 
> It's a screw job, I know it. Either that, or I'm on _Candid Camera_.
> 
> I laugh, amused. 'You've got to be kidding me, right? _You_ need _my_ help?'
> 
> She's nervous, I can tell, but she tries hard not to show it. 'Yes, I need your help. And no, this isn't a joke. I'm serious.'
> 
> I stare at her, unsure of what to say. 'Why don't you ask your fiancé?'
> 
> A look of pain flashes across her features, but she quickly hides it again. 'It's not the same. I need you.'
> 
> 'Let me see,' I say, sitting up and leaning on my elbows on the table, 'you need _me _to get revenge on your father for what he did to you? Is that right?' She nods. 'Fine, I'm all for that, but what do I get in return?'
> 
> A sly grin forms on her lips, and it transforms her entire face. It suddenly hits me. She's beautiful. 'You get a McMahon.'
> 
> *
> 
> 15 November 1999
> 
> I can't believe I agreed to go along with the whole cockamamie plan. Why the hell did I anyway? Honestly, I really don't know. Sure, power was a big reason, and a greater chance of regaining the WWF Championship Title belt. As for getting a McMahon of my own…I had to admit, that was also one of the bigger reasons. Especially considering that it was the more prettier of the McMahons.
> 
> Stephanie isn't what she makes out to be. She's somewhat of a chameleon, very changeable. Good when it suits her, and bad when she needs to be. Deep down I know she'll always be 'good'. But what Vince did to her – well, it's enough to make anyone go a little crazy, right? I blame Vince for Stephanie being 'bad'.
> 
> What goes around, comes around. Vince will certainly get his. And from who? Daddy's Little Girl. And why? Because he forced her into a corner, and cornered animals are always dangerous. Isn't that what all those documentaries always say?
> 
> When she first came to me five days ago, she already had everything planned out. Everything, but the 'groom'. Why me? I'd sure as hell love to know. Before five days ago, we really hadn't interacted much. Actually, we hadn't interacted at all. Not even a simple 'hi' when we passed or each, or a smile, or even a glance. I thought she was stuck in her own little Test/Andrew universe. As for me, what did I care about the boss's daughter? The whole brother vs sister thing was amusing, but other than that, I didn't care at all.
> 
> 'Are you sure you got everything?' she asks for the millionth time.
> 
> Already, this is starting to be a bit of a drag. Maybe I should have paid a little more attention to her before. At least that way I would have been prepared for what she's like. She's a damned perfectionist. Every minute detail had to be _absolutely exact_.
> 
> 'Yes, I got everything,' I tell her, sounding totally bored. Hell, I was bored.
> 
> 'I just don't want anything to go wrong,' she tells me for the millionth time as well. 'It has to be perfect.'
> 
> 'It will be. Can I go now?'
> 
> We were at a very small, very private café going over the details of the plan again. What does she think of me anyway? She would have picked me for good reason, so I wish she'd just leave it alone. I'm not stupid, damnit!
> 
> Stephanie stares at me for a minute, and I'm suddenly a little uncomfortable under her gaze. What's this?! A degenerate _uncomfortable_?! Well, there is a first time for everything. There's just something about the way she's looking at me that makes me feel vulnerable. Nobody's every done that before, and it's such a strange feeling. Uncomfortably strange.
> 
> *
> 
> 28 November 1999
> 
> I'm surprised that she can keep so still. If I didn't know any better, I would swear that she really is drugged. She doesn't move at all. Doesn't even twitch.
> 
> As I drive around the corner, my arm still around her, I say out loud, 'That's it.'
> 
> She sits up almost instantly, smiling. Smiling at me. 'We'll see how Daddy dearest takes to _that_!'
> 
> But the smile doesn't quite reach her eyes. Even in the gloom between the receding, then incoming, streetlights I can see that she isn't as happy as she claims to be. I know that this is hurting her. She's trying hard to be as cold-hearted like her father. She's not very good at it.
> 
> But I know she can be. She does have the McMahon blood in her after all.
> 
> And that's what worries me the most.
> 
> Maybe this really wasn't such a good idea.


End file.
